Abandoned Building Escape Game
The Abandoned Building Escape Game Madarame Baku and Kaji Takaomi challenge Kokonoe Tarou(Q-Tarou) in the Abandoned Building Escape Game. Referee Yakou Hikoichi oversaw this game. The Rules #Escape the Abandoned building with the ten million yen bag. #Kokonoe Tarou attempts to stop them with any means necessary, and Baku' side won't even have a knife to defend. The Wager #Madarame Baku and Kaji Takaomi's life. #Ten million yen and Kokonoe Tarou's Kakerou membership. Synopsis Baku and Kaji visit another illegal casino looking for a challenge. They meet Kokonoe Tarou who is also looking for a game that is left up to the players, in other words, without the dealer being involved. As he talks to them Baku takes in his raggedy appearance but pristine watch. They follow Kokonoe to his own building and play cards. At first Baku is bored and Kaji thinks it was a bad idea, then Kokonoe offers a higher gamble of ten million yen. Baku points out the wrong number of zeros in that wager and the smell of both Kokonoe and his building's atmosphere. Baku knows that Kokonoe is a killer. His intuition is spot on, as Kokonoe proceeds to show his ace in the upcoming game, Rodemu. Baku still disagrees on the bet, though unfazed by the show of strength. Kokonoe picks up the phone and suggests a 'special referee' to increase the excitement of the game. A referee from Kakerou. At this suggestion, Baku's voice changes completely and Kaji freezes up from the expression. Chapter Six suggests to Kaji Takaomi that they head to the roof.]] The game starts, and Madarame Baku and Kaji Takaomi attempt to leave the building. Kaji notices the elevators are now off and Baku suggests the stairs. Meanwhile, Kokonoe Tarou is watching them from a separate room with Yakou Hikoichi. He is ruminating on ending their lives and on other lives he has taken in this game. Baku, sensing that the downstairs reeks of blood and death, suggests they head to the roof. He leans on Kaji going up the stairs due to low stamina, and when they get to the roof, he comments on Kaji's strength. Kaji, who was hoping they could jump to another roof is already becoming more nervous as time goes by but Baku tells him to relax, then suddenly asks him to jump off the ledge. After a while, one of Kokonoe's men comes up the roof with a gun but sees no one there. In the room, Kokonoe enjoys the thought of blood and gore, while Yakou warns him that with such a handicap given, Kokonoe will no doubt lose to the "Lie Eater." Chapter Seven Yakou Hikoichi's warning is laughed off by Kokonoe Tarou. He remarks that even if Baku is a famous gambler it doesn't matter. His men are 'rooks and bishops' compared to the empty handed 'pawns' that chose to challenge him. Yakou sighs and thinks on that foolish train of thought, how gambling is not about casinos and horse races. "To living things "life" is the victory and the continuation of life is a gamble in itself". On the roof, Baku has taken place above the door to watch one of Kokonoe's men scout the area. The scout knows they are hiding, and remarks so to the others over a transceiver. Then, he turns his pistol over his shoulder and shoots at Baku who ducks. Baku takes a chance and proposes a deal to the man, he will hand over the ten million if the man will let them escape. He agrees and asks Baku to toss the money out where he can see it. As Baku stands he sees the other man has backed up to the roof's edge in order to aim better. As he is about to be shot, Kaji grabs the man's legs from his hiding place over the roof ledge and crushes the mercenary's balls against the barrier. calls the gunman a liar.]] Baku crouches before the twitching gunman and resolutely calls him a liar. He grabs the gunman's Beretta and shoots by his ear, proclaiming it cheerily so the transceiver sends the message. Kokonoe asks what's wrong over the channel and receives no answer. Yakou smiles and remarks that 'the pawn has won against the rook.' Chapter Eight Kaji Takaomi takes hold of the Beretta and is heavily disturbed that it is a real weapon. Madarame Baku takes note of the rest of his equipment meant to kill them and Kaji begins to have a nervous breakdown. He expected at least a gun, but it still is an overwhelming feeling. Out of desperation he shoots a yakuza's car parked outside the building, but Kakerou intervenes, foiling that idea. Baku tells him it wouldn't have worked anyway, and that doing more would only be reckless when Kakerou controls the game. For Kakerou has the strength to even keep even the police out of the game. Kaji, however, has reached his mental limit and struggles to comprehend a way out of the situation. fires at Kaji's arm.]] Baku smiles and raises the gun at Kaji's back, fires by his shoulder, and grazes his arm. This brings Kaji back to reality. Baku tells him to leave the thinking to him and that Kokonoe Tarou will be "eaten by him all too easily." Kaji is grateful that Baku put him back to a normal state of mind and wonders why Baku would waste bullets to do so. Downstairs, the rest of the gunmen-for-hire scoff at their former comrade's stupidity at getting his equipment stolen. However, with his loss, they proclaim the hunt to be all the more invigorating. They prepare to head towards the roof. Chapter Nine The gunman on the roof, now wearing only his underwear, is woken up by one of his comrades. He is mocked for getting his equipment stolen and berated for putting them in more danger. As the comrade threatens to shoot him, he tells them not to get worked up and that he can't hear well from the bullet shot near his ear earlier. He asks why they are getting agitated over his loss when their equipment, sub-machine guns, are much more powerful anyway. They prod him if he told about any of the other traps in the building. He asks what traps, only knowing of the steel cables, as his ears stop ringing. He finally realizes why the voice sounded odd, and that it was Madarame Baku impersonating his comrade while wearing his former gear. Baku calls out his lie and punches him in the face, sending him back to unconsciousness. threatens Yakou Hikoichi.]] Yakou Hikoichi asks Kokonoe Tarou to heed his advice and send Rodemu out quickly. Kokonoe raises his cane to Yakou's neck and tells him he is overstepping his bounds, and that he doesn't need to interfere when there are still pieces in play. He is far more interested in savoring the kill with Rodemu and threatens to have Yakou killed as well. Baku proceeds to disable the traps on the sixth and seventh floors. Kaji Takaomi notices that the lights are on now and Baku reminds him that they have the night vision goggles, so they turned on the lights for that. Now they only need to focus on escaping the other three men coming soon. To Baku, since Kokonoe's pleasure is taken from the murders, the odds are in their favor. As Kokonoe succumbs to the greed of his murder-pleasure, he grows closer to being defeated since his desire is not to win but to kill. Kaji notices that Baku looks like he is enjoying the game just as well when he makes that statement. The gunmen are now heading downstairs after Baku and Kaji, discussing how they are going to go about killing them. One of them takes the lead and steps on caltrops and yells irritably. Kaji hears their voices, wondering why they skipped the sixth floor and came right to the seventh. Baku begins to piece things together. Chapter Ten Baku and Kaji's pursuers have reached their floor. While Kaji is still on edge, Baku reassures him, then asks for the beretta. Kaji, in his nervous state, drops the gun and it falls away down the hall. He offers to get it but Baku grabs him and they leave it behind. The pursuers hear the noise and make their way forward. There are two hallways, and after discussing their opponents, the taller of the two men decide to make a pincer attack. As they usually do, sticking to the fun of the hunt. Baku is already out of breath again with the dagger in hand. Out of sight, the smaller pursuer checks the second hallway for wire traps and finds none. The first pursuer notices the traps are still in the first hallway. As he prepares to cut them, his partner laughs. He found the beretta abandoned by Baku and Kaji. Kokonoe Tarou begins to celebrate as the pursuer rushes ahead and a scream is heard. Finding a large amount of blood, and Kaji crawling away, the first pursuer begins to move in to help finish off the opponents. However, all of this amounted to Baku's cunning, and he had already moved around behind with Kaji as bait. Kaji stands up as Baku holds the gun at the first pursuer's head. He mocks Kokonoe over the transceiver, telling him in order to beat him, he needs to get more serious. He is a pro at tricking others. Chapter Eleven Baku vows to make Kokonoe struggle more and more before he is 'eaten.' The pursuer, now a hostage, asks how Kaji is covered in blood when neither man is hurt. Baku tells him the way he thinks is taboo in games like these. 'When red comes up repeatedly, the next will be black' or 'There is no way the croupier can make the ball hit the number he wants.' In other words, assumptions make him simple minded! A lot has happened in the pursuit, and all they did was jump to conclusions. The man realizes this mistake, even up to Baku's provocations. He wonders what kind of world that Baku has been living in up to then in order to scheme something so elaborate in such a short time. Kokonoe stabs a skull on the wall of the watch room and turns to Yakou. He tells him the skull belonged to a man called Houjou Ryou and he was the one who gave Kokonoe the greatest pleasure of all his gambles. Then he stabs his short sword into the skull. He vows to replace it with Baku and Kaji's skulls at the end and asks Yakou why he acts like he knows so much. Yakou tells him that he is playing with Madarame Baku, otherwise known as Usogui the Lie Eater! Kokonoe is shocked that the player who with only fifteen years old took down Kakerou members in the blink of an eye, the one who possesses God's intellect and the devil's calmness, is challenging him. He vows in rage to surpass the man known as Usogui and crushes the skull on the floor. Over the transceiver, he orders his men to kill them both. Chapter twelve While Baku is thinking about Q-tarou's course of action from now on, the old man awakes "Rodem" and attaches a camera on him. He told him to kill everyone starting from the top and after that, he breaks through the floors and gets to the 3rd floor, right in front of Baku and completely crushing the hostage with a door. Chapter thirteen Kaji and Baku start running away while the guy with the submachine gun is committed to do or die. Q-tarou orders Rodem to "get rid of the trash first" so he starts avoiding the SMG shots and killing the masked man. Q-tarou lectures the man about not being able to enjoy life becuse of his defensive attitude, because life is "surpassing the bitterness, bearing your wounds and obtaining things". Q-tarou orders him to pick a bucket up while Marco cuts his neck so the masked man's head falls on the bucket. Chapter fourteen Q-tarou tells Yakou about his trump card "Rodem", about how the research in "reallocation" done for the army allowed him to train Marco and modify him into "Rodem". The training continued as harsh as usual until one day, after injecting Marco, he transformed to "Rodem". Yakou reflects about Q-tarou's influence but remembers that Usogui had destroyed great powers like the one Q-tarou holds, and that all that struggle, all those matches, ended up in Baku playing "Surpass the Leader"against Kiruma Souichi. Long story short, Baku lost everything except his life since Leader put on hold the collection of his life. Chapter fifteen Back to the survival game, Baku explains that they're leaving the bag and the mercenarie's jacket in the 4th floor because he suspects that both things have a locator. Baku decides that they'll go back to Q-tarou's room. While Q-tarou orders Rodem, Yakou picks up a pen that admits he accidentally dropped but actually, is Usogui's. Yakou realizes the pen has a transmitter and starts deducing that all of this is Usogui's plan, that he probably wants Q-tarou's influence and his Kakerou's membership. Q-tarou discovers that they're in the 5th floor and orders Rodem to pursue them. They made it to the 6th floor but Rodem caught up with them after a while. Kaji tries to escape and gets next to Baku who taunts Rodem saying "Come". Chapter sixteen The struggle, both physical and mental to win, has started. Q-tarou sees that Rodem got injures on his foot and explains that he saw Kaji dropping caltrops while he was running and asked Rodem to. Baku told him that becoming Leader of Kakerou is something impossible for him. Q-tarou realizes that the pen was set by Baku to wiretap his conversations, from the orders to the explanation of his ambition, he heard it all. Furious about this, Q-tarou threatens Yakou for an explanation but Yakou answers that since there are no more rules than "Leave the building with the money", he can behave as he pleases. Q-tarou forces Rodemu to rush towards them. Category:Games Category:Kakerou game